Lotus et Pousse de soja
by Junoan
Summary: Poèmes sur KandaXAllen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** Yullen

**Note de l'auteur:** le Poker pair (TykiXAllen) reste mon préféré mais j'aime aussi le yullen (KandaXAllen).

Alors, pour vous, les fans de yullen !

* * *

Arrête ton ennuyant sourire

Et tes bruyants rires

Car ils sont faux, je ne l'ignore pas.

Tes yeux reflètent ta douleur

Perdre quelqu'un qui t'es proche, tu en as peur

C'est pourquoi

Tu ne laisses pas vraiment les gens t'approcher

Tu ne veux plus profondément t'attacher.

Nous, tes compagnons, te sommes chers

Mais pas autant que ton satané père.

Tu es ridiculement petit et faible

Tu te ferais facilement blessé par la grêle

Encore tu voudrais

Pour les autres, se sacrifier.

Quel imbécile tu fais !

Mais c'est cette fragilité

Qui a fait ton humanité.

* * *

Quand pensez-vous ? Personnellement, je trouve que j'ai raté ce poème...

En tout cas, Kanda est jaloux ! Et de qui, me demanderiez-vous ?

De son (futur) beau-père ! (Je ne parle pas du Maréchal Cross!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** D.Gray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** Yullen

**Note de l'auteur:** Pour vous dire franchement les choses, je n'aime pas Kanda... que ce soit dans l'anime ou dans le manga, il m'énerve ! Il n'y a que dans les fanfics que je parviens à l'aimer... je me demande bien pourquoi...

* * *

Il n'y a pas vraiment à dire

Mais rien qu'à voir ta tête, ça me donne envie de vomir !

Tu m'énerves, tu m'exaspères !

Vas faire tes prières,

Avant que je m'occupe de ton cas !

Je dis ça mais est-ce que je pense vraiment cela ?

Te voir rire, te voir sourire

Avec les autres, te voir complice...

C'est un supplice !

Un véritable cauchemar

Dont j'en ai marre !

Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un pousse de soja

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je veux que tu sois à moi ?

Je ne comprend vraiment pas...

* * *

Kanda est vraiment OOC dans mes poèmes...

C'est un personnage trop dur pour moi à cerner...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** -Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, ce serait la victoire du Comte Millénaire avec le clan de Noé sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et il y aurait la fin du monde.

**Pairing:** Yullen

**Note de l'auteur:** Ce poème sera, cette fois, du point de vue d'Allen...

* * *

Depuis mon arrivée

Tu ne fais que me rabaisser !

Idiot de Kanda

Je suis pas un pousse de soja !

Je suis peut-être assez petit

Mais quand même pas aussi riquiqui !

Non mais quel rustre !

Tu casserais à coup sûr les lustres

Vu ta délicatesse !

Tu manques vraiment de politesse !

Pourquoi ce regard glacial ?

J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

...Oh oh ! Voilà de gros ennuis !

Où je vais ? Je te fuis !

J'ai l'étrange impression qu'à tes yeux

Je ferais un met délicieux !

Allez, je dois y aller !

Oh non ! Tu m'as attrapé !

* * *

Pauvre de lui... je le plains... vraiment...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **DGM appartient à Hoshino Katsura. Ce serait bien si des adaptations animés de nos fics pouvaient se faire... parce qu'il y a des fics vraiment formidables qui mériteraient d'être adaptées !

**Pairing:** Yullen

**Note de l'auteur: **Retour au point de vue de Kanda...  
**

* * *

**

Arrête donc de jouer les héros

C'est pas notre boulot !

Toi et ton maudit complexe du martyr !

Continue comme ça et tu vas souffrir !

Tu veux libérer les âmes des Akuma ?

Vraiment, Pousse de soja...

Nous sommes des Destructeurs !

Pas des sauveurs !

Hn ? Tu veux être un destructeur qui sauve les gens ?

Bien... avec toi, je ne prendrais plus de gants !

Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Tu n'es pas allé bien loin...

C'est normal puisque je te tiens !

Je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse plus marcher pendant un certain temps!

Je vais te faire hurler, alors prépare-toi à serrer des dents !

* * *

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite... j'aime beaucoup voir des seme qui savent dominer dans les fics...

Au passage, ravi de savoir que ces poèmes vous ont plu malgré mon amateurisme...^_^


End file.
